The USS T'Kumbra: The Beginning of A War
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: Tensions in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant have risen to an all time high, and the Crew of the T'Kumbra have been all too aware of it. A meeting is set near the Ronara System for the Fifth Fleet under the command of the flag ship USS Venture to determine how to deal with a Dominon/Cardassian out post hidden inside a vast spacial anomaly. What will befall the crew? Rated T for safety.


_Year 2373_

News of Changeling infiltrations had spread far and wide, with new techniques on how to find the crafty Doppelgangers. Though Solok was not too worried about his crew. Their position was not one of high importance logically, however that did not stop him from ordering regular drills aboard his ship as a precaution.

There also seemed to be a growing uneasiness that seem to spread to every corner of his ship with the recent death of their counselor. In the last violent encounter, they found themselves caught in the cross hairs of a small but none too pleasant battle between a few Klingon and Cardassian ships. He had been ordered not to get directly involved and retreat. However the opposing forces managed to get off a few lucky shots before they were able to escape. Neither the Cardassian's nor the Klingons seemed to be concerned about hitting the T'Kumbra as she quickly attempted to get out of their way.

It simply made it all the more regrettable when he heard of the loss of his counselor, Lieutenant Commander Ladok. The man was often quiet and kept to himself, and Solok assumed his services were rarely called upon. However, he was suspecting that with everything growing to a head with the Dominion, Ladok's services were going to be required now more then ever. Vulcan discipline and resolve could only stand up to elements that were not in their nature for so long.

His people were peaceful. Non aggressive and only becoming so to a certain degree when logically needed. Logic and reasoning were their preferred methods of solving disputes, though it was becoming clear that these methods would no longer work on the Dominion, who made it obvious they were out for domination and complete control. The reason for their name sake he assumed.

The door chime to his ready room sounded and Solok looked up from his desk. His next order of business was to appoint a new counselor before things began to get worse. Opposed to commissioning Starfleet send him a new one, he had a better idea for Ladok's replacement. A suggestion actually brought forth by his second in command, Samok.

"Enter." Solok finally called out.

T'Pel's graceful and stoic form moved through the door as she stood at attention, "You wished to see me, Captain?"

"At ease, Lieutenant. Please..." Solok gave a nod and motioned for her to take a seat. It had been three years since their shore leave to Vulcan and the Pon Farr killer. T'Pel had endured mental strains at the hands of Hannal, and after everything had been resolved she had walked away seemingly less of the woman he knew her to be.

Yet as time went by, just as her parents had told him, she began to slowly return to normal. She had simply been far too careless with engaging in telepathic communication at the wrong time. The man who she had witnessed the death of nearly pulled her in with him. Something had kicked her out of the man's mind and he could only assume it had been Hannal. With that action he had saved her life only to plan on taking it later. It caused a disruption in how she processed her emotions which was why she seemed to not feel any thing at all. What every Vulcan seemed to truly want, however it made her less of the woman he had grown to admire.

After a moment of silence, Solok sat forward slightly, "I wanted to discuss something with you. Larkin has informed me you have made impressive progress with balancing out your mental state. Do you feel this is true?"

His mind lingered on their bond a moment. A bond he had still not yet told her of and had gone to great lengths to keep shielded from her until he felt she was ready. He, himself was still adjusting to it. Though the more he thought on it, the more he found the match an agreeable one. If she would have him, when the time came, he would endeavor to see to her happiness and well being. It was his logical duty and his katra's desire. Not to mention, after one failed bond he was not going to repeat the same mistakes.

T'Pel gave a nod and clasped her hands in her lap, "I do. It has taken some time, but I feel confident that I have returned to...as normal of a mental state as I ever had."

She could tell there was something weighing heavily on his mind, and she had noticed that he seemed far more distant from her then he ever did before her ordeal. Almost as if he was intentionally blocking her. Though she had no idea why or what offense she could have caused him, but she never questioned him.

"As I am sure you may be aware, as most in the Federation is able to see, War with the Dominion seems to be unavoidable. Tensions have not lifted and with the Founders constant efforts to under mind the peaceful workings the Federation has worked to maintain, we are reaching the point of no return." Solok began, taking a moment to pause as he scanned her face. Her eyes were curious and he was sure she was unable to sense much from him. His boundaries were working.

T'Pel gave a nod and a small sigh, "Much to everyone's displeasure."

Solok quirked a brow, "Everyone, as in the ship, or those who wish to maintain peaceful relations." He asked, curious as to her answer.

"Both. The crew is aware, and they are beginning to prepare themselves for war. I have been able to sense the mental lock down that they have all initiated." She answered.

This was what he wanted to hear, "That is agreeable, and precisely why I am assigning you a new post. With the recent death of Lt. Commander Ladok, I am appointing you as the new Ships counselor." He wanted to see her reaction before he continued so he paused again, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

T'Pel's eyes widened a little in shock. This was not what she was expecting to hear in the least when she entered his office. It took her a moment to even think of what to say. She did not really believe she was the best for this job. Science and astrophysics was her line of work, though she had done extensive studies into psychology, Vulcan and Betazoid alike, it was not her belief that she was even qualified for this posting.

"I see. May I ask why, sir?" She finally asked.

Solok felt a slight pang. It almost bothered him to hear her address him so formally, but he pushed it away instantly, "With your specific genetic abilities, I believe you would be the best candidate for the post. You know the crew, on a level I do not believe Ladok ever did. You are naturally intuited with the emotional and mental current of those on board. These...skills, I believe, will be invaluable in the times to come. Samok also spoke highly of your ability to handle Vulcan issues with a certain finesse and decorum that would be agreeable."

She sat a moment, letting the news settle, "If this is what you wish, I will conform to my new posting to the best of my ability." T'Pel was being told she was now responsible for the whole crew's mental and possible emotional state. It was honestly making her stomach churn uncomfortably as she had never been given such a responsibility in her life. However she was not going to refuse him. Solok never settled on a decision lightly, and she knew almost instinctively he had put this through a great amount of thought.

"I do not doubt you will do the job well, T'Pel. Larkin has been authorized to sign over the crews psych evaluations to you as soon as you are ready for them. Since Ladok's office was destroyed in our last skirmish, your office will be closer to the core of the ship to avoid any further accidents."

T'Pel bowed her head in acknowledgment as well as a sense of sorrow for the loss of Ladok. In the last three years she had met with him in growing frequency in her attempt to balance her mind. In that time she came to know him as a soft spoken man, if not a little timid. Though he was gifted at what he did, it was saddening to know he had been lost to them. She had mourned his death perhaps a little more then anyone else aboard, however she kept it to herself. This on coming war was sure to bring more casualties with it and everyone was likely to lose friends and loved one's.

When that sudden realization hit her, as sense of duty spiked in her core. It was now her job to assist those who will no doubt need it. As emotionally repressed Vulcans were, she knew they were not without feeling. She couldn't help but know, and grief often hit them harder then they would ever admit too.

T'Pel straightened and gave a nod, "Understood, Captain. Is there anything else?" She asked.

Solok saw a sudden change in her onyx eye's, and that element of determination revealed itself. It really took no time at all and he found he wanted to let the barrier holding their bond down to see her thoughts, but refrained. The instant thought of confessing the bond to her right then crossed his mind as well, however he decided against it, feeling it was not yet appropriate to do so.

"For now. This also means that you will be involved in all Senior staff meetings, so be prepared. You may go now...unless there is anything you require?" He asked, not too sure why, but there it was.

T'Pel quirked a brow at his question, and the fact that it almost sounded more like some kind of offer but she shook it off, "I do not believe there is at this time. Thank you." She said and stood, "I will head to sick bay now and begin work immediately."

Solok gave a nod, feeling almost as if he had just dodged a phaser blast. It was a feeling that perplexed him. Though he was noticing the growing desire or need to drop this facade and just tell her everything. Part of him was telling him waiting was illogical, and another part of him was telling him that it was not the proper time. Though his ego was impressed by the fact that he had held out this long, which he scolded as absurd.

However, he simply gave her a nod and watched as she walked through his doors. Instantly he returned to his reports, anything to get his mind off of his emotional inadequacy in this matter with T'Pel.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Larkin was rearranging some new equipment he had received when T'Pel walked through the sick bay doors and he gave her a welcoming nod. He knew what she was there for and he stopped what he was doing and clasped his hands behind his back as he faced her, "I believe congratulations are in order...Counselor." He said and gave a small bow, the smallest of smirks perking at the ends of his lips.

T'Pel quirked her brow and returned the smirk, "I am not sure I should thank you, or inform you it is not necessary, to be honest." She said, confessing her own apprehension at the news.

"I am sure you will be admirable, T'Pel. I have no doubt in your abilities. Now, follow me. I have the crew's psych evaluations ready for transfer, I simply need your personal crew code to initiate it." Larkin replied and headed for his office with the hybrid in tow.

He had noticed that their relationship had grown quite close over the last three years or so. At times almost fascinating him. Though at times she went to the trouble to test his patience, which he learned was simply her effort of taunting with him in a friendly manner. Though it was difficult for him to find the amusement when she moved around his tools. Never too far from where he placed them, in fact only a few centimeters over or slightly crooked.

Larkin's mind went over the last occurrence of this odd show of affection when he could not move further into his own sick bay until he had figured out just what was out of place. Simple changes. Simple changes that he noticed instantly. When he would confront her she would simply smirk at him with a certain gleam in her eye. That is where the growing irritation would end, as he some how found that look soothing and the thought nearly vanished from his mind. T'Pel knew him, and well. Something that was not a common thing among his peers nor should it have been all too surprising.

He had settled on the fact that he was pleased with their current relationship. T'Pel would confide in him, and at times he with her in turn, "You may enter it now." He said and motioned to his computer. Solok had asked his opinion on if making her the new counselor would be a good idea, and he was very agreeable to the notion. He would now be able to work closer with her, and knowing his growing affections for her, he would be able to progress their relationship if she agreed. Though she had never been easy to read on that front. Like and Earth dear who has been spotted in the woods, one glance then it would vanish.

T'Pel typed in her code and the files were transferred over to her profile folders, "How has your day been so far? Any more plasma burns from engineering or did they find the leak?"

"They found the leak. Our new Chief of Engineering seems to stress job safety, which I find quite agreeable. N'Vea seems to be asserting some positive change." Larkin answered, seemingly impressed.

"She does seem rather agreeable. A good even mind from what I have gathered." T'Pel answered.

Larkin gave a nod, "Indeed. Transfer complete. Your new office is just down the corridor from here if you would like me to show you."

T'Pel gave a nod and they headed out together. Once to the door they stepped inside and T'Pel looked around, noting that it was sparsely decorated with a simple desk, computer and a couple of chairs.

"Seems simple enough." Larkin chimed in after a moment, standing by the door as T'Pel moved in further.

"Indeed. Though I do feel some soothing decoration will be in order. There is still time for that, however." She answered and walked over to the computer to make sure the required files had been transferred.

Larkin gave a nod, "Well then, I shall leave you to settling. If you require anything, I am just down the corridor." He said and gave a small smirk.

"Thank you, Larkin. I am sure our working relationship will grow from here on out." She answered, her eyes scanning over the flood of information.

He gave a deep bow and headed out, leaving her to acquaint herself with everything. On his way back to sick bay, he could not help but think of what was to come and as much as he was delighted to be working with her, the matter in which their interactions were likely to be was not as delightful. He detested war. Larkin never understood why people needed to seek conquest of others. It seemed far easier to simply get along peacefully, but that was not the case for everyone it seemed.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

_Somewhere near the Ronara System_

A few more weeks had passed, and it seemed like everyone was holding their breath as each day passed waiting for the rest of the Fleet to show up. Solok kept a close eye on reports made by Captain Sisko, and he knew of his plan to begin setting mine's at the entrance of the Wormhole. It was something that took some consideration from Starfleet, still not wanting to right out challenge the Dominion to war, but there was no doubt that would be their response.

The Captain's eyes looked at every face sitting at the senior staff table as they sat a moment in silence. All stoic expressions, yet he got the feeling they were all waiting on him. Waiting on Starfleet to decide their fate. He did not care for any of this turmoil, and it set a small fire of indignation in his core.

"I trust you all are well?" He finally began, preparing himself for the news he was about to give his crew.

They all gave a small nod in answer and he lowered his hands from his chin and took a breath, "I have received news that Starfleet has given the crew of Deep Space Nine the permission to move forward with mining the entrance of the Wormhole. We all know that war will follow. However, the Dominion would have gotten their way with it eventually, so we are preemptively blocking any chance for them to continue bringing in reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant."

The room remained silent, but there was a group acceptance of the news, "Having spent the last few months along the Cardassian boarder, we all know the Dominion have been fortifying their hold here with the help of the Cardassians. The Dominion has all but whipped out the Maquis, as well as taken on the Klingon Empire. They currently have non-aggression packs with the Tholian Assembly, the Miradorn, the Bajorans, and the Romulan Star Empire. It is now our place to attempt to plan out how this will progress, but I am placing the ship on yellow alert for the foreseeable future until we are told to go elsewhere."

He took a pause, "The Dominion's numbers doubled with the Cardassian's, they have become quite a daunting threat. Starfleet is going to be positioning fleets closer to key points within the Federation. I believe it is safe to say, our scientific exploration is going to be put on hold for a time until this ends. We are to remain near one of the deep space plasma streamers as it will mask our presence here. Due to the interference of the streamer, transporting is out of the question. So I will be taking a shuttle to the an undisclosed location for a captains meeting on how we plan to progress in fishing out the possible Dominion threat here."

Time passed quickly as it was just a briefing, and everyone departed save for T'Pel. Solok quirked a brow at her as he stood, "Was there something else, Lieutenant?" He asked, a chill running up his spine as he realized they were now alone.

T'Pel walked up to him and handed him a data pad, "I was hoping you would be willing to look over my notes on a project I have been working on. My goal has been new meditation techniques for those under great stress, or in my case, need a little boost." She watched as he began to look over the information quickly, "It deals in control through vibration and sound. A way to encourage the mind to ease with added assistance."

Solok realized there was a great deal of information he had been handed and gave her a nod, "Fascinating. I will take it with me on my journey. How long have you been working on this?" He asked, feeling honored she would want to know his thoughts on her work. He always gave his opinions on psychology and the like freely without ever really being asked. This was indeed new to him.

"Since I came aboard, however I have made more effort now that I have been made counselor. It is possible that these methods will assist the crew. Larkin has assisted me in some cases with simulations and how the vibrations affect Vulcan neurology." T'Pel answered. Lately she had noticed something when she was around Solok. A stirring that seemed to coarse through her veins. A almost pleasant but alarming disruption in her stomach. His eye's almost seemed to pierce through her as if he could see past her stoic exterior and the thought was...suffice it to say, quite thrilling.

Solok stared at her a moment, thinking he may have seen a flash of arousal in her dark eyes, only to see it hide again. The fact that they were still alone becoming more obvious to him with each beat of his heart, "Interesting. An added boost to possible crew moral I hope. I do not suppose you have any other suggestions to assist on that front, do you?" He asked, knowing more may be needed, but honestly wanting to stay with her like this.

"I had the thought that we could get the crew involved in some form of group activity in off hours. Something to distract from the grim nature of our situation. Though no such activity has shown itself to me. Perhaps you may have an idea?" She answered, feeling a low hum that he did want to do all he could to keep his crew and ship in top working order. There was also an obvious look in his eyes that betrayed his compassion and a slight worry for all under his command. If anything it simply served as something to spark her own compassion, not only for the crew she had come to know, but for Solok. She knew he was not what others thought him to be.

"I will send you any idea's that I come to. It sounds like an agreeable solution. Very well done, T'Pel." He gave her a nod, finding himself proud of her. She seemed to have taken to her role as counselor with fervor and determination. He was not disappointed in the least.

A small smile formed as she bowed her head, readying herself to leave, "If I do not see you before you leave, travel well and return here safely."

This private meeting was at an end, and Solok wanted nothing more then to raise his fingers to her for a kiss. More so he wanted to spend the rest of his evening in her company, but he pulled his urgings back and simply returned her bow, "I shall do my best. Be sure to see to it that Samok keeps my ship and crew intact while I am away." He said with a slight smirk.

T'Pel gave him a nod, "I will also do my best. However I have work to attend to. I hope the rest of your evening is spent well." With one last nod of farewell, she turned and headed back down to her office. The thought of him leaving did not sit all too well with her. Especially with the growing activity from the Cardassians just a few light years away. He was capable, and she knew the T'Kumbra would move to intercept any issues. However, such thoughts were not conducive to a stable state of mind so she pushed them back.

"_Do not count your chickens before they hatch." _She remembered Emily once said. It had never really made sense to her until now.

Finally she reached her office to find Larkin sitting in the 'patience' chair and she quirked a brow, "Doctor?" She questioned.

Larkin looked up at her, a small smirk on his face, "I do believe mine is the only current psych evaluation you do not have on file. I am rather surprised that you have not called me before now."

It honestly had not occurred to her that she would also need his on file and she took a seat, "So I now get to return the favor from three years ago?" She asked and returned his smirk, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Indeed." Larkin said, his blue eyes meeting hers in challenge. "Where would you like to begin, counselor." He delighted in calling her that as he saw her inwardly cringe every time. It was his way of returning her friendly taunting when she messed with his order of things. He was sure she understood it that way as well. Larkin also could not think of any other time he felt this comfortable with anyone aside from his late wife.

"Tell me, Doctor. How well do you sleep?" T'Pel began calmly, poising herself to take notes.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V


End file.
